ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Haunting Hour -Tides
"Tides" is a fanfiction episode of The Haunting Hour by LooneyHour48. Summary Gloria, a girl who cares about sea creatures, helps a mermaid named Melody escape from a gruesome fate. Note for certain readers: Feel free to steal. Plot The episode begin's with three teenagers named Tony, Gwen, and Jared hanging out on Tony's father's yacht on a cloudy day. Jared decides to take a swim while Tony and Gwen relax in the yacht. Jared quickly begins to feel like he isn't alone in the water. It turns out to be true when something grabs his leg and pulls him in the water. He swims back up to suface screaming "help something's in the water", but Tony and Gwen aren't able to hear his cry for help while they're making out. Suddenly, they feel the yacht shaking heavily and check if Jared's alright. They don't get an answer from him. Tony jumps in the water to look for his friend and finds some sort of monster (not seen by the audience) in the water, he try's to swim back up to surface and warn Gwen but the unseen monster get's him. Gwen is on the yacht worried and whimpering when the yacht shakes again until it tips over and she falls in the water. The monster reveals itself to the terrified teen (but not to the audience) and attacks/eats her offscreen. Later, that night a young girl (Katelyn Mager) visits the scene of the attack saying "Another attack. I better get to work before it's too late". (Opening Credit's) Two preteen girls named Gloria (Rowan Blanchard) and Addison (Olivia-Steele Falconer) are having a small meeting in Ron Wilson's (Addison's father and the owner of his family restaurant) office. Mr. Wilson tells them to go clear the beach of garbage. While the girls walk to beach in a foggy shortcut, Gloria expresses her disgust at the fact that people are polluting the ocean and wishes their was something she could do something to help save the fish. Suddenly, she bumps into a strange man in a lab coat, making him drop his belongings. Gloria picks them up for him and notices a strange photo of an unseen sea creature with it's fin sticking out. The man snatches the photo from her and suspiciously walks away without saying a word. Gloria and Addison wonder what that was all about and a creepy fisherman named Dennis who saw the awkward moment tells them that the man in a lab coat is a scientist who is searching for "unique" sea creatures. He also tells them a rumor about a sea monster in the water and warns them to watch where they swim. Addison doesn't believe Dennis' story and says "there sure are a lot of weirdos in this town", yet Gloria is curious about the scientist photo and what kind of fish was on the photo, unknown to the girls they were being watched. Later that night, Addison asks Gloria to bring all the left over chairs from the beach back to Ron's Diner for her since she forgot. Gloria does her that favor and once she arrives at the beach she notices that all of the chairs are now in the water. She reaches in to grab one of them before asking for help, but something grabs her arm and pulls her in the water. To Gloria's shock she finds that a mermaid (revealed to be the girl from the beginning), pulled her in. She almost scream's but the mermaid holds her hand over Gloria's mouth shushing her before she alerts anyone around them. (Commercial Break) The mermaid named Melody tells Gloria not to be alarmed because she won't hurt her. After introducing herself, Melody tells Gloria that she is being hunted by a sea monster that feeds on aquatic animals and sometime's humans. She tells Gloria, who honorably decides to help, to find sphere that fisherman use to kill sea predators. The next day, Gloria walks upon a shed full of fishing equipment. She believes she might find a sphere in there but the door is locked. Addison finds her and asks what she's doing. Gloria tells her about her new friend Melody and the monster that's after her. Addison finds it hard to believe but since Gloria is her best friend she decide's to help anyway. Luckily, a fisherman left his keys to the shed at Ron's Diner and Addison was returning them so she unlocks the front door. Gloria searches the dark shed for the sphere while Addison keeps watch. Dennis, the creepy fisherman from the day before, questions Addison, asking her what she's doing. After finding the sphere, Gloria hears Dennis talking and sneaks out through a window. Later, Gloria meets up with Melody at the bay and happily tells her she's found the sphere that will be able to kill the sea monster. When Addison arrives Gloria introduces the two, but Addison talks some sense into Gloria telling her that the situation she got herself into is dangerous and she needs to return the sphere before Dennis finds out (he's very intimadating). After thinking about it, Gloria agrees and backs out of helping Melody who seems upset. In the middle of the night, Addison wakes up feeling something in her bed and finds her body covered in poisonous sea snakes and water rising in her room. She almost scream's but Melody covers her hand over her mouth shushing her alerting her that if she screams the snakes will bite her. Melody threaten's Addison if she doesn't convince Gloria to keep helping her, she will order her snakes to attack her. Out of fear, Addison swears she'll talk to Gloria, so Melody leaves and takes all of her snakes with her. Next morning, Addison gives the sphere to Gloria, apoligizing for preventing her from helping Melody. Addison runs away once she's Melody in the water asking what they're talking about. Melody tells Gloria that she and Addison "talked" last night and they came to an understanding. Gloria is relieved, not wondering why her friend ran away. Melody tells her to meet her at the bay at 8 pm. Gloria, wanting to know more about the creature she's dealing with, decides to ask Dennis the fisherman. At the shed, Dennis tells her that the sea monster is able to walk on land and disguise themselves as humans. When Gloria sinks in the thought of someone in the neighborhood really being a heidous monster, it's revealed that Dennis was really the monster the whole time. He exits through the sheds wall to look for Melody. (Commercial Break) Gloria tries to get to the bay before Dennis does, but she's almost too late. When Dennis chases Melody, Gloria jumps in the water sneaking behind him attempting to stab him in the back, but the sphere isn't strong enough and Dennis switches his attention to her. Gloria screams at Melody to make a quick escape but she's distracted by the moon. Once the clouds cover half the moon, Melody changes into a terrifying form and she devours Dennis. It turns out that Melody only needed enough time until the moon was half full (which happens every July 18th) so once the monster was distracted in the right place at the right time she would finally finish off her predator. Gloria isn't completely upset that Melody lied because she believes her risky plan was her only chance of survival. Suddenly, Melody places her now glowing hand on Melody's head and everything goes blank. Later, Gloria wakes up in some sort of fish tank on a truck which issurrounded by three scientist (one of them is the man she bumped into the other day) talking about finally catching a real mermaid. Gloria is confused until she realizes she's turned into a mermaid. She see's Melody who is now a human, finding out that Melody manipulated her into being her friend so she would distract the monster before genetically switching species and telling the scientist about her so she wouldn't expose her. The cruel scientist are taking her to their lab where they will do experiments on her (or worse), Gloria tries to convince them that Melody's the real mermaid but they don't listen and begin driving away with her, so she repeatley bangs the glass screaming for help but knowone hears her. Melody smiles evily saying "humans can so cruel" before giggling. In a short epilouge, a fisherman gets pulled in the water, indacating Dennis wasn't the only predator around... Scene's Category:The Haunting Hour Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes